the_ahsca_blockfandomcom-20200214-history
Madokamism
Madokamism '(or Madokaism, Madokanist) is a polytheistic religion of the AHSCA island chain. It's derived from the Japanese word for God, ''Kami and the name of the Goddess of the Sun, '''Madoka. '''The faith belives and worships the Sun as a deity and giver of life, love and all happiness It's complementary to '''Homukamisim the religion of the dark and night and counter to Madokamisim, religion of the Dark. While the sects are separate they are still mutual to all islanders. Nearly 95% of the native Islanders of AHSCA practice the religions with a minority sect being found in Carnelian Island and Ilha das Tempestades. Religious beliefs have split among the divisions and followers of Madokamism but the religion itself remains all inclusive. Beliefs Madokanists hold core values shared among all sects while interpretations do sometimes vary between Ranking Priestess. Most AHSCA Islanders hold to the Old Orthodox Creeds with some few shifting towards reform or conservative beliefs. Those who follow the panisim -ideology belive both as Goddesses with equal power in creation and all things. Origins of the Universe The main theology behind the religion states in origin before the beginnings of mankind there were three sprites born, the Sun had a daughter, Madoka, the Moon had a son, Yue and the stars also a daughter, Homura. The three children. They were sent to Earth to live with other celestial beings known as sprites. Soon the daughter and son fell in love but this enraged the second daughter of the stars who grew jealous and filled up with darkness. And as her overwhelming jealousy shadowed the earth so to did the sun grow dark. Her anger and hatred of the moon lead her to slay him to only keep Madoka. With the moon gone so did the shape of the planet change as tides and waves ravaged the lands altering everything. In the darkness Madoka glowed a bright white and rose to the heavens shooting her arrow piercing away the mighty darkness. To maintain the life of the planet Madoka ascended to the heavens to become the permanent light but was unable to truly save the Moon as a sprite but his spirit was able to be placed into the sky to be a mediator of all things. Homura was consumed with grief and jealousy banished herself to return to the dark night of the sky but her negative energy remained on earth causing a never ending storm. Yue remained on the earth for the time to see the birth of mankind still hoping for his love, Madoka, to return to the Earth with him but with the torrential storm caused by Homura was making life near impossible for mortal man. The sorrow and despair of man's life on the dark planet was growing to harsh for Madoka and her rays of light began to fade and for a thousand more years no light shone on the planet and slowly the first traces of humans were dying off. The new evil known as witches prayed on humans negative emotions and consumed their life force until they became dust and bones. With this the elements balanced out, the Witches retreated to the dark corners of the planet and and Madoka's rays shown brightly. Still Homura's negative energy remained a presence. Deities Madokami Based on the origin story it's assessed that Madoka (sun) represents light, happiness, purity, chasteness, kindness and life the solid earth and womankind. Thus all females born under the sun's light of day are born in the eye of Madoka. Those who only follow Madokamisim believe Madokami is the supreme Goddess of all things and Homukami is the counterbalance to her. Homukami Homura (stars) represents love, lust, desire, passion, sexual apatite dark nights as well as rain and storm. Those born on dark stormy nights or dark stormy days can still be within the eye of Madoka but also Homura. While the origin story seems a story of betrayal there is no taboo or curse of those born under Homura. Those who only believe in Homukamism believe mostly the same as those in Madokamisim but just with Homura as a creator of all things in life. Witches Witches are not considered gods but high power beings born out of the dark cursed years born as a side-effect of Homura's lasting grief and Madoka's fading light. Witches represent the negative emotions of the world, greed, envy, destruction, wrath and sloth. To associate with the beings of darkness is a true betrayal of Madoka and can archive salvation through her direct purification. Salvation Achieving eternal Salvation on the domain of the sun, moon or stars is believed that sacrifice can bring about new kinship ties, purity, and eternal life. A requirement of faithfulness and a pure life and the exercise of free will is necessary to have faith in Madoka. Scripture Like other religions, Madokamism has a book of canon scriptures to guide people through the faith, known as the Book of the Sun. The scriptures are largely based on oral traditions and teachings passed along by Priests and Priestess through prayer, study and divine revelation. Death and Afterlife Most believe that human beings experience divine judgment and are rewarded either with eternal life in one or more of the dominions they were born under. Those who had married and stayed faithful in life will share in eternal life that can cross dominions while those who did not or split from their living spouse and did not remarry will remain within their set dominion. The idea of damnation is very rare and only reserved for those who have been irreparably cursed by a dark witch and cannot be purified by Madoka's saving light. Practices Creeds Madokanists live to the simple humble creeds. The Orthodox believe to put one above the Goddess is braining about darkness against the light but to not live in fear of the dark night of the stars. For much of AHSCA this can mean not living in status (high wealth) and not being above what has been provided, the openness of nudity among women or lack of brand styled clothing. * Living a humble and simple life within your means * Living a clean life by washing frequently and maintaining a clean home. * Living free of substances not of a natural origin * Love and provide new life, treat life with respect to what the Goddess has given * Belief in the three dieities accepting each as apart of the big universe, believing in your deity as your provider of life * Do no harm on your fellow person unless harm is upon you. Do not intentionally cause grief or despair. While emphasis is put on cleanliness and washing, Baptism is not a practice and has not been in any recording of Madokami thus Baptism by immersion does not protect or show signs of accepting only by action is faith shown. Those of "reformed" or "conservative" may interpret the creeds as humble messages of doing good actions but do not reject the ideas of wealth or status but reject using status and wealth to do harm is seen as dark deeds. Worship Worship is occasionally done in mass during festivals that celebrate the gods but most worship is limited as individual and familial activities. There is no set Sabbath day as seen in religions like Christianity but to be mindful of your gifts all days is considered an act of worship. A mass service can be conducted by a Priestess who can recite scripture, creeds or give general thoughts and wisdom to listeners. Madokamism also has an absence of a sacrament rite. Prayer The practice of prayer traditionally was only done among Priestesses but common prayer has been encouraged as a means of giving spiritual guidance and boosting. Group prayer, internal prayer, oral prayer are all practiced. =